Did not mean to happen
by Iamjustsomebody
Summary: Rose has a slight problem...She just randomly kissed Scorpius during rounds.


**Do not own these characters  
**

 **Enjoy and please review (the criticism would be great actually)**

 **Note: This might have a few more chapters added to it, but I have not decided yet.**

* * *

She had not meant to kiss him. It was just a rush of emotion.

He had not meant to kiss back. But he fell into the temptation and did.

They stood quietly in the halls after they broke apart.

"Rose?" Asked Scorpius. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," she replied, burying her head in her hands.

"Why did you kiss me?" he question in steady voice while putting a hand through his hands.

She looked up at him. "Why did you kiss back?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Because I liked it…and you."

"What?" she hesitated for moment thinking about his words. "Me?"

"I believe I do," he answered, pulling a curl of her red hair.

She looked down on at her shoes. "They would not like it."

"Who would not like what?"

"Our family. They would not like us."

"So there is an us?" Scorpius smirked.

"Of course there is an us. There has been an us since first year, even when it was an us that hated each other. There was an us," she said.

He put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her green eyes. "I never hated you."

"What about all the insults and hexing you did?" she asked.

Well," he let out a small laugh and dropped his hands. "When a guy aggravates a girl as much as I did you, it usually means they fancy them."

She put her hands around his neck. "Does that mean you fancied me since first year?"

"Maybe," He said. "But I did not realize till fourth year."

"You mean to tell me for two years you fancied me and I made the first move?" she asked, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I was under the impression you disliked me."

"Mr. Malfoy, I most certainly could never dislike you."

He put his arms around her waist. "Well Miss Weasley. If I were to have known that two years ago I would have made the first move."

"How about you make the first move right now?" she inquired.

He gave her a smirk then pushed her up against the stone wall. "I think I will."

His lips slowly moved against hers. Her hands slowly made their way to his hair. It was slow at first then got faster. They both broke apart for air then he began to plant butterfly kisses along her neck and up her jaw. She let out a small gasp. She grabbed his face and brought his lips back on hers. This time she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to graze her front teeth.

Scorpius grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. They were too much in their own little world to notice someone approaching them.

"MY EYES," screamed Albus.

The two broke apart and Rose put her feet back on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she fixed her shirt. "It is past curfew."

"Rounds have been over for an hour and since Scorpius did not come back I was worried you two got into another fight, but I can unfortunately see now that you are both fine," He said glancing between both of them.

They all stood in silence for a few moments.

"So are you going to tell me what I just witnessed?" Albus asked.

"I think you know what you just witnessed," Scorpius replied.

"Well are you guys in a relationship and you better be because I will hex you to your grave is this is just a snog and go," he said.

Another wave of silence washed over them. This time Rose was the first one to pipe up.

"We are dating," She answered, placing her hand in Scorpius'.

"Since when?" Albus insisted.

"Since now," she replied. "But you cannot tell anyone about us."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. My dad would kill Scorpius and I think James would to," she said.

"Good point," he responded. "Now I believe we need to get back to our houses before someone finds us."

"Okay," Scorpius said giving Rose a kiss. "I will see you in the morning Miss Weasley."

"I cannot wait Mr. Malfoy," she replied kissing him one more time before walking back towards her room.

As soon as she was out of sight Albus punched Scorpius on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"That," he said pointing a finger at the blue eyed boy. "Was because it took you long enough."

"Took me long enough?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you have been in love with her for years and I had to put up with all your complaining of how she was just so perfect and you just wanted her to be yours. Now I will not have to here that crap."

"What makes you think I love her?"

"Scorp, she is the only girl you have ever truly cared for."

"I have had girlfriends. What makes you think I did not care for them?"

"You did care but you only dated them to get Rose's attention and to make her jealous."

"That does not explain that you think I love her. Maybe I just liked her more than all the other girls."

"You should really stop trying to deny this. You once asked her to help you with an essay you had already written just so you could sit next to her. You made a bunch of first years move so you could see her while you ate breakfast. That mysterious Christmas present she got last year was from you. For four years you picked fights with her so she would talk to you. I am sorry mate, but it is the truth and you know it. You know that you love her Scorpius."

"That is true but tons of guys do things like th-"

He was cut off by Albus. "Also I read your diary."

"What?" Scorpius yelled as Albus took off running.

"It is a journal," Scorpius said as he took off after him.


End file.
